This is an investigation in statistical methodology of the small to moderate sample properties of the studentized Wilcoxon test for the Behrens-Fisher problem by Monte Carlo sampling. Results reveal that for sample sizes as small as 10, this non-parametric test is a fairly robust procedure with respect to heteroscedasticity and non-normality (long-tailedness and slight skewness) in the underlying distributions.